Some embodiments described herein relate generally to wireless access point provisioning systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for facilitating wireless access point registration.
Wireless networks have become commonplace in office buildings, airports, hotels, shopping malls and homes. A typical wireless network includes one or more wireless access points that serve as gateways between wired and wireless networks and provide network access to users within their transmission range. Because wireless access points have specific transmission ranges, to increase connectivity among the wireless network users, the wireless access points are distributed over the coverage area. Furthermore, because each wireless access point has a finite bandwidth that is shared among its users, the placement and number of wireless access points is typically governed based on the physical area that is to be covered and the distribution of users in that area.
For a typical wireless access point, however, to be recognized by a wireless network and be able to connect to the wireless network, the wireless access point is registered at the wireless network. The wireless network uses accurate location information, specifically in dense urban areas, for registering the wireless access point. Wireless access point location information, however, is typically manually entered into the wireless network system, for example, by marking the location on a map, by manually entering location information into a computer system using an address entry script, etc.
A need exists, therefore, for methods and apparatus for facilitating wireless access point registration.